


Love how your body feels on me

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Donghyuck is a virgin, First Times, Gay Sex, Hyuck is tiny, M/M, Ownership Kink, Size Difference, and Johnny is big, the others are hardly in it tbh, this is just porn, this is literally just johnhyuck fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve never sucked dick before.”





	Love how your body feels on me

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so,, sry for any mistakes

“I’ve never sucked dick before.”

Johnny wasn’t shocked when Donghyuck admitted this, more so intrigued.  
They had been sitting in the living room talking just the two of them late on a Thursday evening, when everyone else had retired to bed. Donghyuck complained of not being able to sleep and Johnny being the night owl he is, offered to stay up with him until he got tired.

“Never?” Johnny reiterated, eyebrows raised in interest.

“Never. I’ve always been so curious about it though.” Donghyuck said with pursed lips. “Ever since I was old enough to know what sex is.”

“Have you ever had sex before?” Johnny asked bluntly, attention now fully set on this conversation. Donghyuck shook his head.

“I’ve never even come close, to be honest.” He chuckled dryly. “Barely even been kissed.”

Johnny watched Donghyuck’s facial expressions intently as he spoke, chewing on the inside of his lip as the tension began to rise in the room.

“Oh. Well... I can tell you what it’s like.” Johnny said, lip caught in between his teeth. Donghyuck turned his neck to look at Johnny, still looking bit down in the face, but his eyebrows quickly raised.

“What’s it like?”

“Well from my perspective, I’ve never been fucked, but I’ve... fucked a few guys. Since I’m assuming that’s what you’re into.” Johnny said, trying not to get choked up at the awkwardness of this situation, and non subtly trying to confirm if Donghyuck is gay or not.

Donghyuck simply nodded and waited for Johnny to continue. So he did.

“The feeling is almost suffocating... it’s tight and wet and velvety, and when you find that spot,” Johnny exhales hard, keeping composed, “seeing your partner losing their mind is almost the best part.”

Donghyuck nods, eyes wide and lips parted, looking engaged in Johnny’s descriptions.  
“That sounds amazing.” 

Johnny nods in agreement.

“I love making people lose their minds that way. I like to think of myself as skilled in that region.” He chuckles a bit, staring down at his hands in his lap.

“I wish someone would do that for me.” Donghyuck said while turning his gaze to the ground and pouting, sounding disappointed and almost jealous that Johnny had so many sexcapades, and he didn’t have any.

Johnny feels the words leaving his lips before his brain registers what he’s saying, and by that point, it’s too late.

“I can.”

His cheeks go red almost immediately as Donghyuck whips his head back up to look Johnny in the eyes.

“You would, hyung?” Donghyuck’s expression is one of excitement.

Johnny continues to chew his lip hard as he thinks for a moment, before nodding slowly.  
“Yeah.”

A tiny gasp leaves Donghyuck’s lips as he turns his body to face his hyung and leaps forward onto Johnny’s lap, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

“You’re such a caring hyung. What did I do to deserve you?” He said while he hugs the older male, and Johnny hesitantly let’s his own arms wrap around Donghyuck’s t-shirt clad torso.  
He can’t help but crack a smile at how giddy the smaller boy is.

Donghyuck pulls back and looks Johnny in the eyes, both suddenly realizing how close in proximity they are. Johnny swallows hard as he moves closer to Donghyuck, indicating his consent for the younger to kiss him. And kiss him he does.

Donghyuck leans in and connects their lips, kissing slowly and unsurely, giving off every sign that he wants Johnny to take the lead, and that alone is able to pitch a tent in Johnny’s pants. He can’t explain it, but he loves the idea of taking care of the small and inexperienced Donghyuck. The Donghyuck that has apparently barely even been kissed. The thought that Johnny is about to take that all away. It’s hot.

Johnny doesn’t wait long to start letting his hands roam, across Donghyuck’s back, then lower, until he’s gripping his little asscheeks in his big hands, making Donghyuck gasp into their kiss, which is growing increasingly more desperate on both ends.

He gropes Donghyuck for a moment, before he trails his hands back up and then slides them down the younger’s pajama shorts, feeling the soft, bare skin of his perky ass in his hands. It’s even better this way.

Donghyuck sighs out a moan and begins to grind his hips, his little hard on becoming more and more prevalent against Johnny’s own, much larger one.

“Your cock is big.” Donghyuck says when he pulls away from the kiss, looking disheveled already. “I want to suck it.”

Johnny feels chills run down his spine as the tiny boy on his lap utters those words.

He places another kiss onto Donghyuck’s plump lips, before trailing his mouth down the slender neck.

“Get on the floor baby, on your knees. I’m gonna teach you.”

Donghyuck nods, almost frantically, and then hops off of Johnny’s lap and onto his knees in between Johnny’s spread thighs. He watches intently as Johnny unites the drawstring on his sweatpants and shimmies them down a bit, until he can get his dick out of his pants, and Donghyuck’s yes widen again as he’s met with the monster cock in front of him.

Johnny has to hold back from chuckling at Donghyuck’s reaction as he strokes the length to full hardness, even slapping it against the small boys puffy cheeks a few times, making him blush furiously.

“Go ahead, baby. Do your thing.”

Donghyuck swallows hard and leans forward to kiss gingerly at the veins along the length of it, adding his tongue into the mix as he gets further down, and then goes back up again to dig his tongue into the slit. Johnny thinks, for someone who’s never sucked dick before, he’s really not bad.

“Now put it in your mouth, sweetheart.” Donghyuck complies wordlessly, letting the head sink in between his sweet lips, and going in as far as his throat would allow.

“Good, good boy... now use your hands for the rest baby, make me feel good.”

Donghyuck’s eyes are closed in concentration, but he moves his hands up and wraps them around Johnny’s cock obediently, pumping him with timidness, while trying to move his tongue around.

“Fuck, that’s good. You’re doing so good baby. Let it out now, take a breath.” He says, and Donghyuck complies, letting the length slip out of his mouth, now covered in saliva.

Johnny takes the length back into his hand and stroke it some more, with Donghyuck’s saliva making it all the more smooth.

“You’re such a good boy, so obedient. You really do deserve this cock, don’t you?” Johnny teases, and Donghyuck nods, looking so beautifully wrecked already.

“Now put those pretty lips to good use and suck on my balls, baby boy.” He says, and just as he expected, Donghyuck did what he was told immediately.  
He began to suckle on Johnny’s balls, licking and kissing and mouthing them, even reaching up to jack him off as he did so, his mouth doing impressive things for a virgin. Johnny idly thinks maybe this actually isn’t the first time Donghyuck is sucking dick, but he pushes it out of his mind rather quickly because it doesn’t matter, not when his mouth feels this good on him.

Soon enough, Johnny is close, and he’s not cumming without getting a piece of Donghyuck’s ass, so he grabs the youngers hair and pulls him off, watching him gasp with slick lips.

“What do you think about me fucking you? Hm?” He asks, stroking Donghyuck’s head softly, and the younger nods quickly. “Please, fuck me.”

Johnny stands up, leaving Donghyuck on the floor by himself, and steps towards his shared bedroom with Taeyong.

“I’ll be right back baby, you better be naked by the time I’m out here again.” He says.

He comes back not a minute later with a bottle of lube in his hand, and is met with a naked Donghyuck, stroking his little, aching cock.

“Hyung,” He says almost pathetically, his eye threatening to start filling with tears.  
“Wanna wear your shirt when you fuck me. Wanna feel like you own me.” He says with his eyes screwed shut.  
Johnny swallows hard and strips his large t shirt off, immediately helping Donghyuck to slip it over his head, and as soon as he does, Donghyuck looks more satisfied.

He leans up and kisses the larger male, reaching for his neck with his little hands. “Fuck me now please. I’m yours.”

Johnny, very pleased with Donghyuck’s ownership kink, strips off his pants and boxers, and joins Donghyuck on the couch. He lifts him into his lap, their aching cocks touching and rubbing against each other, as Johnny uncaps the lube and squirts some onto his fingers. He kisses Donghyuck to distract him from the cold intrusion as he teases at Donghyuck’s tight little hole, rubbing around the rim, before sinking two fingers inside.

Donghyuck groans and breaks away from the kiss, burying his face into Johnny’s neck and subconsciously pressing his lips against the skin.  
Johnny let’s his own lips trail down Donghyuck’s neck, trying his best to stop himself from leaving marks on the pristine skin, for fear of getting Donghyuck into trouble by the managers, as he fingers open his hole, thrusting faster and rougher with each passing minute. And soon enough, Donghyuck is no longer satisfied with Johnny’s fingers, and begs for Johnny to dick him down already.

Johnny can’t say no, obviously. So he pulls his fingers out, and rubs more lube across his rock solid length. 

“Lay down baby, on your tummy. I’m gonna make you feel good.”  
Donghyuck complies and lays across the couch, jutting his ass out, which temps Johnny to slap at his cheeks, marveling at the jiggle.  
He pushes the shirt up Donghyuck’s back, rubbing up and down his skin to soothe him, before spreading his thighs to make room for his body, and nudging the blunt head of his cock against the swollen, hungry hole, and sliding inside.

With every inch that sinks in, Donghyuck cries out, and Johnny has to gently shush him, because they’re in the living room right now, and he absolutely does not want someone to walk out on them having sex on the couch that they all use daily (although Johnny is almost certain that this isn’t the first gay thing that’s happened on this couch).

Once he’s fully inside, he leans down to press his entire body against Donghyuck’s, licking and kissing at his neck and feeling him shiver and convulse as Johnny’s cock twitches inside him.

“Hyunggg... move...” Donghyuck wines, a bit too loud for their current situation, but Johnny can hardly bring himself to care that much when his cock is getting suffocated by Donghyuck’s tight, virgin hole.

So he does as his dongsaeng asks and begins to thrust, breathing heavily into Donghyuck’s ear, arms planted on either side of his body.

“I-Is is tight, Johnny hyung? Does it feel good? Do I feel good?” Donghyuck asks shakily, over the sound of Johnny’s hips smacking against the younger’s ass, which in turn makes his hips grind up to chase the feeling of Johnny’s cock.

Johnny then remembers his own descriptors for good sex that he had said to Donghyuck earlier, and he groans even more aggressively as he realizes that Donghyuck remembered what he said.

“You feel so fucking good, my tiny little Hyuck. Your ass is squeezing me so good. So wet baby, so fucking tight. I never wanna stop fucking you. I want my cock in your ass forever.”  
He growls, hardly even aware of what he’s saying, too dumbed down by the feeling of his dick being chocked, but Donghyuck seems to like what he has to say.

“I love how it feels, hyung. Y-you were right, it’s so good. My hyung has such a good dick.” Donghyuck moans out, his breathes becoming choppy from how hard his hyung is fucking him, and in the back of Johnny’s mind, he knows they’ve woken at least a few members from how loud they’re being.

From Donghyuck sucking him off earlier, and how tight he’s squeezing his cock, he knows he won’t last much longer, and from how Donghyuck is spasming, the his cock being rubbed in between the couch and his belly, he knows he’s close too.

Johnny leans down to kiss and lick at the skin behind Donghyuck’s ear. “I know you wanna cum baby. Do it, fucking cum all over the couch. Let it out baby.” He whispers, moving so his hands are rubbing up and down Donghyuck’s impossibly tiny waist, holding him in place.

With Johnny’s filthy words spoken into his ear, Donghyuck tenses up, and creams himself, up his belly and all over the couch, smearing it all around.

Johnny moans and growls and fucks into him just a few more times, before he pulls out and slaps Donghyuck’s ass once again. 

“Turn around baby. Hyungie wants to come all over your cute little face. Will you let me do that baby, hm?” He asks, lightly stroking himself.  
Donghyuck rolls over, not minding the cum painting the couch beneath him, and nods, licking his lips. “Cum all over me. Claim me.”

Johnny moves so that he’s above Donghyuck’s chest, his cock positioned near his flushed face as he strokes himself, and slaps his wet cock against Donghyuck’s cheeks just like he had done earlier.

“Want to help me baby?”

Wordlessly, Donghyuck reaches up and begins to stroke Johnny’s cock, and not even a minute later, he’s spurting a heavy load of cum across Donghyuck’s puffy cheeks and lips, fr last bits landing in his open and waiting mouth.

Once he’s finished, he groans loudly and crawls back off of Donghyuck’s body, plopping down into the couch and feeling absolutely spent, but so sated at the same time.

He looks over to Donghyuck who sits up, gathering the cum from his face into his fingers and licking it all up. Johnny chuckles, no longer in his dominant headspace now that he’s shot his load, but still enamored with the boy in front of him.

“How does it taste, sweetheart?” He asks with a smirk, and Donghyuck flicks his eyes to look at him, smiling.

“I like it. You taste good, Hyung.”  
Johnny chuckles and leans in to kiss Donghyuck’s lips, before he gets up and pulls his sweatpants on, not bothering to care about anything else at the moment, and heads to the kitchen to fetch a damp rag.

When he returns, he gently and affectionately cleans the cum off of Donghyuck’s face, and the gesture is so intimate, he can’t resist but to keep on kissing the younger, pecking his lips several times in a row to hear that adorable giggle. He’s amazed at how soft and domestic they can be after fucking like animals.

After Donghyuck is clean, he does his best to clean the cum stains off of the couch, and when he’s pleased with his job, he grabs a nearby fluffy blanket and lies down, inviting Donghyuck to snuggle into his warm embrace, which he willingly does, and Johnny throws the blanket over their half naked bodies, Donghyuck still wearing the shirt, but nothing else.

As Johnny is about to let himself doze off, with Donghyuck’s warm back pressed against his chest, he hears his tiny voice, so quiet he thinks he may have been hearing things.

“Thank you hyung. I love you.” Donghyuck whispers as he lays his hand across Johnny’s that was resting on his tummy, and intertwines their fingers.

“I love you too, Hyuck.”

The next morning, merely a few hours later, Johnny is awoken to the sound of the others bustling around the dorm. He squints his eyes and looks down, noting that he’s still shirtless, and hyuck is still pantless. Hyuck is still sleeping, and he looks so cute and peaceful that Johnny thinks he would do anything to make sure he doesn’t get woken up.

“Well look who decided to join us.”  
Johnny hears Mark say in English, a snarky attitude to his tone. He’s wearing a smirk that makes Johnny want to smack it off of him.

He very carefully sits up, ever so easy so as not to stir hyuck, and furrows his brows at Mark.

“What’s with the attitude, assfuck?” Johnny says, smacking his lips and scratching his head.

“Oh? Isn’t that what you did to Hyuck last night?” Mark says in Korean, and even though Taeyong and Doyoung probably didn’t understand the part that was said in English, they quickly got the gist and began to laugh from where they were stood near the kitchen, both with a mug of coffee in their hand.

Johnny’s face goes beet red and he stutters and looks around, having literally no clue what he’s supposed to say to that. Because now he’s certain that him and Donghyuck were heard last night.

Before Johnny can pull something out of his ass, he feels Donghyuck stirring against him and waking up, cutely rubbing his eyes. Though Johnny is preoccupied being humiliated, he has to take a minute to admire how glowy and beautiful Donghyuck looks waking up after sex. He sits up and immediately turns his head to look at Johnny, smiling and kissing him, clearly not registering that the others are out at this point.

“Good morning, hyung.” He says sweetly, and Johnny smiles for a moment, before being interrupted by Jaehyun this time, who is walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal.

“Oh, morning, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck looks to where the voice came from and his cheeks go beet red as well, looking back to Johnny with a shocked and embarrassed expression. Neither of them really knew what to do.”

“Well, we have to be out of here in 45, so you two better clean up, because you can’t walk into practice smelling like cum.” Jaehyun’s comment only makes them flush worse.

“So take a shower. I’m gonna leave you guys to it.” Mark says as he enters the kitchen to get himself breakfast, and the others with cereal and coffee mugs follow him, leaving the two boys alone once again, completely speechless.

After a long moment of shared silence, Johnny decides to end it.

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” He chuckles dryly. “Let’s go shower, beautiful. Forget about them.” And Donghyuck nods, letting Johnny carry him to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day ahead of them.  
Even though their friends are assholes, Johnny can’t say he would really have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk. i just love the idea of johnny and hyuck fucking until kingdom come okay, so sue me. i hope you enjoyed my porn :)


End file.
